Kai Matsui
DISCLAIMER: This article, Kai Matsui, belongs to Brxccoliuwu, please do not edit this article without her consent. Thank you! Kai Matsui (Japanese: 松井会 ''Matsui Kai'') is a first-year at Karasuno High; she is the right-side hitter of the Karasuno High Boys' Volleyball Club and plays a role as one of the two deuteragonists of the Haikyū!! ''series. She is the younger sister of Kikichu Matsui, who is known as the Golden Boy, which gives her the nickname Golden Girl by her current teammates. Matsui is known for playing on boys' volleyball teams to show that just because she's a girl doesn't mean she isn't strong. She wishes to become a successful volleyball player like her older brother. Appearance Matsui is the shortest member of the team; she's 153.6 cm (as of now, she's 155.4 cm). Although she's short, she still has a fairly attractive build, which is not usually shown because most of her clothes are kind of big on her. Teams from other schools know her as, "the beautiful chick on the boys' team". She has long black hair that stops at the middle of her ribcage, leading her to have her hair in a ponytail during matches. She also has fierce golden eyes, giving her the nickname Golden Girl. Matsui typically dresses in her Karasuno school uniform with a black blazer and a grey skirt. Much like Hinata, beneath her blazer is a pastel blue hooded sweatshirt. Her legwear consists of black thigh-high socks and pastel blue laced sneakers. During matches, Matsui wears her volleyball uniform—a navy blue jersey and the same colored shorts with white and orange stripes on the sides. On the back of her jersey is her position number 13 (the same number as her brother's) and her school's name written in kanji. On the court, she wears kneepads and pastel blue volleyball shoes with white stripes. Personality Matsui has a quite calm and laid-back personality. However, during matches or practice, she can be quite cheerful. She gets way too excited to the point where she's jumping up and down and yelling happily. As for her being calm, she usually gives off this calming aura which leads someone to feel relaxed or unbothered. Matsui is known for playing on boys' teams. She does this so that people won't keep underestimating her and saying she's not strong. As a former member of the Kitagawa Daiichi Volleyball Club, some of her former teammates teased her for being on the team until they saw what she was capable of as the libero. She got sick of people underestimating her so when she got to high school, she joined the Karasuno High Boys' Volleyball Club. She plays volleyball with her brother whenever she comes home. They have a big backyard with a volleyball net. Her brother, the well known Golden Boy, Kikichu Matsui, helps her with volleyball so that she could get better with it. She's grateful to have a brother like Kikichu. She's ecstatic about sports and athletes. She knows about every famous volleyball player. The reason she loves volleyball so much is because she grew up playing that one specific sport, according to her brother. As stated by her teammates, she's one of the best players on the team, her loving volleyball so much and making sure her teammates never give up, gives the team more and more confidence. She rarely gets angry. When she gets angry it's usually because someone cheated or someone's teasing her. Other than that, she's usually calm and collective. Whenever there's a serious situation, she's trying to help solve it and create less commotion. Even though Matsui is surrounded by noise most of the time, she's not really annoyed although she prefers that her surroundings are quiet. She likes to read and when she reads, she prefers that it be quiet. She studies with the boys often and that's why she's used to the loud yelling and shouting while reading. She'll sometimes tell them to be quiet or shut up because she can't concentrate properly. Statistics Matsui is described as strong and smart when it comes to sports. She thinks through the game and knows what's good and bad. She's pretty serious about sports as if it's very important, which it is for her. Matsui's known as the Golden Girl for her beautiful golden eyes and her many wins. She's golden because she's lucky to have won along with her team and she's very proud of that. She's improved over the months, making her well known to other schools that play volleyball. She isn't an all that powerful player, but at least she gives it all she has. '''Height and reach, as of mid-November:' * Fingertip Height: 205 cm * Jumping Reach: 342 cm (spike) / 327 cm (block) Skills * Stamina and Speed: Matsui is known as one of the fastest players on her team and has extremely well reflexes. She seems to have unlimited stamina and this is because she usually runs to and from school. She also skates with her brother to get around sometimes, although he has a car, but they prefer to skate and get fresh air, * Jumping: Matsui has an extremely great jumping power to spike. Since she's short, she can jump very high which is great for her and she has no complaints about being short. * Golden Spike: Her famous Golden Spike is when someone tosses the ball to her and she spikes it, earning a point for her team (that's where she gets the name from; "Golden" as in winning or victory). When someone tosses her the ball she immediately runs to the right side, jumps up high, and spikes the ball with an extremely hard hit, earning a point, as none of her opponents were able to spike back because the ball comes at a hard force. Trivia * Favorite Food: Wagyu Sando * Current Concern: She feels like she's gonna get teased her whole life. * Matsui's star-sign is a Cancer, as she was born on July the 5th. * Matsui is revealed to have insomnia, which she doesn't usually sleep but she manages to not have eye bags. * Matsui strongly dislikes when somebody says that she's not strong because she's a girl. * Matsui is shown to not be all that smart and fails most of her tests. * Matsui's worst subject is English. According to her, she hates English very much. * Matsui's the second oldest first year on the team. * Matsui is shown to be petite but very strong. * Matsui once got injured in junior high. She fell on her arm, cracking some bone. Her arm eventually got better. * Matsui attended Kitagawa Daiichi Junior High along with Kageyama. Matsui and Kageyama were friends since grade school. * She's the younger sister of the well known, Golden Boy, Kikichu Matsui. * Matsui enjoys watching anime, especially action ones. * Matsui looks like a human version of an eagle due to her black hair and golden eyes. * Matsui's mother used to play lots of sports when she was in high school. * Kenma Kozume thinks she is a very beautiful girl. He calls her pretty one time. * Nomenclature: * Kai (会) - lovable, worth * Matsui (松井) - real, true